


Erwin's desk

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bromance between mike and erwin, Dominat Nanaba, Erwin having huge problems, Everybody uses erwin desk for other things, Humor, Levi cleaning everything, Levi swearing, Misunderstandings, Romance, a little bit of smut, eruri - Freeform, mikenana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the commander means to have a lot os resposanilities: writing reports, taking care of tour soldiers, killing titans, etc</p><p>But also you have to face love problems, speacially between his soldiers. It might not look like, but you can found love in a hopeless place, and Erwin never thought that Mike would found that  place in his desk.</p><p>He never thought to see Mike and Nanaba like that and that levi could say so much de word "fuck"</p><p> </p><p>Read it if you want to laught!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin's desk

It was a usual calm afternoon in the office of Erwin Smith. He was pretty busy taking care of some reports, which he could have finished earlier if he hadn't an unexpected visit from the cleanest corporal of all mankind, the foul-mouthed Levi. It might looks like Corporal Levi absolutely hate everything in the world except his  broom, but there were more things that were he did like: his squad, his horse freshly combed and washed, the taste of coffee and feel the pleasurable contrast of Erwin's cold mahogany desk and the heat of his commander's body. And if anybody was suspecting something about those, they might discover that Erwin and Levi were lovers, were not a loving couple who would hand as teenagers do. Both of them were attracted to each other and were still young, so they decided to pleasure each other; although both had feelings for each other they didn't confess, having problems with titans and others assholes in their life, which in Erwin's opinion weren't as nice as Levi's asshole, prevented them to argue about their relationship.

            Of course it was an open relationship, he knew he could never ask someone indomitable as Levi to be his life mate; like the corporal knew Erwin was very occupied fighting for humanity to think about his feelings. In fact he grateful when he could enjoy his free time with Erwin in more exciting activities involving them with less clothes and his office desk.

 

                       Now returning to that afternoon, Smith wanted to finish the reports that he might have ended if Levi hadn't been thrown against the desk. Not that he is complain, he could get never tired of feeling of his strong and stubborn body as he pushes himself inside of that body. The only thing was that this time Erwin did let Levi top for once, it wasn't a bad experience at first, but now his but was more uncomfortable as the usual. Luckily Levi cleaned the office, leaving even better than Erwin could ever do and with a fresh scent of lavender; Levi certainly deserved the title of "Best maid of all mankind", but if he told him that surely he would earn a blue eye.

                       That was when a noise coming outside of his office interrupted him, it sounded as kisses and laughter, before he could react the door opened, showing the back of a blond tall man, Mike Zacharius, and short blond women, Nanaba, leaning back to his best friend to give him a passionate kiss, but her eyes slowly made their way to the desktop. Before that could happen Mike turned her to give an apologetic look to the commander, the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself, his girlfriend and his friend, so he try to persuade Nanaba to another place.

 

-It would be better go to my room -Mike said, as he trouble breathing after that intense make-out session he had. 

But you just said there would be no problem going to your office...- The woman grabbed Mike's hips and pushed both of them into the office, the one she believed that Mike's. - Also I have a few ideas ...- He added lowering her voice an octave.

 

Erwin reacted in the moment that Nanaba grabbed Mike, hiding under the table. His best friend and almost brother, Mike, had told him that the friendly and introverted woman had an imagination related to physical contact that anyone would envy. But he never imagined he could see that with his own eyes, but could not believe in what appeared one second she had closed the door and Nanaba pulled Mike had to the desk. It wouldn't be so bad if the space under the table weren't so small, Erwin was very tall and had long legs, so you can imagine how uncomfortable it must to be for him being in that tiny space as two os his soldiers were about to have passionate sex in his desk.

 

My room it's not so far, Nana.- tried to say the second strongest soldier of humanity. But he and Erwin knew how much it was hard to say no to a girl when she was touching everywhere and having a painful boner. After all it had cost him so much trying to confess his feelings, so if anyone knew how much Mike wanted to have Nanaba at his side, that was Erwin, so for the honor of his friendship he would stay there until they finish their business.

 

Nanaba ignored what Mike said, she was to busy lifting up his shirt and leaving him a couple of hickeys on his neck, it seemed that she was absorbed by his partner; nowhere near the commander would have imagined that Nanaba could be a beast in the bed, well a beast on the desk would be more accurate. Mike breathed heavily as Nanaba freed his hardness and put his hands under her shirt, but she would not undress her, no one would see his girlfriend naked except you are called Mike Zacharius; He did not know whether to continue or stop. As if they had realized telepathy Erwin could understand Mike, he also had been in this kind of situations in front of others, he still remember the face of a soldier traumatized when Levi hinted the things that Erwin to him when they are alone; stupid and sexy Levi. He thought things would calm down and luckily they would go, but Nanaba had something different in mind; Mike was slammed against the table and ruthlessly pulled down his pants, touching over his erection without shame. Since when was that girl so sassy ?, Mike trying to silence is moans biting his lips as he kept inside saying "Sorry Erwin, I promise I'll pay you this with beer the rest of your life."

 

Erwin could see how Nanaba he positioned his body to connect with Mike, and so moving her hips in a frantic swaying against his lover. He was surprised to see how Nanaba could be so dominant, scratching Mike's hips and telling him things in his ear that he never imagined hearing them from her. Although he was more than used to the vocabulary of Levi, and then is when he noticed the growing bulge in his pants; he did not know if it was the memory of earing Levi saying things in his ear like Nanaba was doing, that suspicious white spot on his jacket in memory of what had happened before with Levi (Great now Levi had infected him with his habit of having everything spotless), or the sounds made by Nanaba while she fucked Mike against his desk, but the erection was there.

Feeling rather uncomfortable he began touching himself over pants . I wasn't not something that he was proud about, but that plan was not to walk out of his office showing the members of the survey corps his awkward boner. But then he heard the door open as Erwin thought "Oh great someone else is coming to the party" and then Erwin decided to see who was the new intruder.

 

-Where the fuck are you, Erwin? Get you fucking fat-ass off the chair and give me the damned reports.- Levi said being friendly as always. Then he saw what was happening and his face was a mixture of anger and surprise.- What in the bloody hell are you doing in Erwin's office ?! Holy shit, are just making a fucking threesome or what? .

 

Erwin wasn't shure butt.. Levi was jealous at the thought he had sex with other people? He always thought their relationship was open, or maybe he was wrong. Nanaba and Mike dressed in record time, and Erwin could see Nanaba's face with a crimson color, however Mike was calmer.

Is it the office of Erwin? Oh sorry ...- Said Nanaba apologising. That one time she wanted to try something that wasn't Mike's bed she goes into the office of his commander. The mere thought that Erwin found them doing it in his office make her wish a titan eat her so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

 

-Tch, I didn't expect that two grown up soldiers would go and act as teenagers with hormonal problems. Go the fuck away from of his office before I kick your ass. I'll take care to clean all this fucking mess.- Levi ordered in a rather calm tone to everyone's surprise. The couple left immediately into Mike's room, Nanaba could look Levi for a month, much less stepping Erwin's office. 

When the door closed behind them Levi let out a long sight Erwin you bastard, go out from wherever you're hidding.- Slowly Erwin emerged from under the table with all the dignity he could. Levi crossed his arms, his body language seemed to say that he was angry, but his eyes betrayed that he was dying of laughter.- Well Well, I knew you were old, but not an perverted old man. I never thought that you would be the type of man who spies a couple when they fuck...  

Erwin came around his desk to look at Levi, not that it have been something horrible, but it was something he didn't wanted to experience again. Smith opened his mouth to start to speaking when Levi interrupted:

 

-You mothefucking bastard, how the hell can you have a boner?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the second time i write in english and the first time i write a little bit of smut, so i hope that it's okey!
> 
> Its started as a challenge to a friend, i send her a voice message telling her everything that happens in this fic. We both had to write in one hour this fic and see which one does the funniest version!  
> So well i hope you laughted a little bit!


End file.
